


Lamb to the Slaughter

by DisasterLesbean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Lily and Moody Live, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterLesbean/pseuds/DisasterLesbean
Summary: Hermione fights the urge to roll her eyes. It’d be too familiar. She isn’t familiar with Bellatrix Black. She hasn’t seen Bellatrix Black since she tortured her in Malfoy Manor.





	Lamb to the Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> this is almost definitely going to have a prequel at some point

She’s bound in thick iron. Warded and likely cursed if the hate filled glances are anything to go by. She’s vibrating with rage. Her body quivering with the desire to lung across the room. Her dark eyes sweep over the room. They’re analyzing, cold and calculating. She’s trying to find a weakness. Perhaps a lapse in guards attention or a loose weapon. She won’t find one. If she does, Hermione will slam her back down. If Hermione somehow can’t, then the legion of guards will. The Order stands beside Hermione, each with their own expression of disgust. 

“Muddy. I didn’t know we were having a party.” The tone is familiar, too familiar. She speaks to Hermione as someone who spends time with her would. 

The Order shoots her questioning looks. Not all of them. Some believing Bellatrix to be up to a game of sorts. She isn’t. Hermione isn’t going to explain that to the people who trust her. Who believe in her. They believe she’s infallible. Of the three she’s the most idolized. The purest in their eyes. It’s laughable. They try so hard to go against the blood purists’ logic they’ve overcorrected. The media has spewed nothing but sugaried words about her participation in the war. War is never sweet. War is the aftertaste of burned meat. A taste no matter how much you spit you can still taste it. 

“Surprise.” 

“The invite list is a little long don’t you think.”

“With a mongrel like you we can’t be too careful.” The guard’s grip tightens on Bellatrix’s arm. He’s still sore from the incident it appears.

“Don’t be like that, we had fun you and me.” The wink is salacious and vicious. Meant to be seductive but the bloodthirsty hate throws it off leaving it a terrifying expression. The guard’s eyes burn deeper, hate settling. The light in the room gleams against the scar tissue where his ear used to be.

“Enough.” Moody’s voice brooks no argument. The guards settle, all having gotten themselves worked up over Bellatrix. The Order watches carefully, monitoring the situation but letting Moody take the lead. 

“Usually only my little rebel joins me for afternoon tea. What’s the special occasion? Tell me you don’t miss me Potter? James finally run off with his marauders?” More glances are tossed Hermione’s way. Some accusatory, some questioning, and Lily’s is pointed. It’s the angriest of the looks. It looks odd on the woman. She’s never given Hermione such a look. She’s usually motherly. She, like Mrs. Weasley, have adopted Hermione as her own. Lily knows her parents have been absent. Not just because she wiped their minds but long before that. That familiarity, that care, is nowhere to be found.

“James is fine. That’s not why I’m here and you know it. What did you do to my son?” Bellatrix’s answering smile is one of cruelty. If there was any question to Bellatrix’s involvement it’s gone now. The truth bare as the smile extends into a jagged line. She’s pleased, more pleased than Hermione has seen her for some time. She’s pleased at the pain Harry is suffering through, the pain that radiates through everyone that cares for him. She’s managed to hurt the Order even after the end of the war. From her small dark cell, she’s found a way to brutalize them further. 

“What makes you think I did anything?” She asks the question as if she is innocent but doesn’t bother hiding her expression. Her eyes alight with satisfaction. She wants them to know it is her. 

“Do not lie!” Lily’s voice shakes with rage, her face is crinkled and her hand clenches. Lily is more dangerous right now than Hermione has ever seen her. She wonders if Bellatrix sees this. If Bellatrix knows how close she is to being cursed. She hopes the woman knows if she doesn’t tread carefully it may be the last time she gloats. 

“Have you figured it out yet? I bet you haven’t. Daddy isn’t any good if he can’t toss a spell at it. You’ve never been much of anything.” She’s taunting Lily openly, trying to get her to act. 

“Tell me how to fix it.” Jaw clenched, wand is in her hand now. Hermione feels her throat get thick, her body wanting to step between. She doesn’t give Bellatrix the satisfaction. 

“I wonder what they’ll change his title to? The weak fool who couldn’t even defend himself against a wandless prisoner? No, too long. The brat who could have lived?” Lily shoots forward, hand gripping Bellatrix’s jaw. Her wand is tucked between Bellatrix’s ribs, the threat evident. 

No one would help her. The guards who sneer and care not for Bellatrix’s well being. The guards who are responsible for the bruises and gashes marring Bellatrix. Neither would the Order who is here for information. 

War isn’t sweet. Post-war is just war in a new flavor. People change in war. They don’t change back as soon as it’s over. 

“If you say one more thing about my son with your slimy mouth.” 

“Are you all talk? I love a woman who can put her wand where her mouth is.” 

“How do we fix our son?”

“Better parents?” 

She expects a crushing curse. Something hard and bruising. Something to leave Bellatrix gasping for breath. She doesn’t expect the cruciatus to be cast so early. She doesn’t expect Lily to open with it and Hermione’s foot moves without her permission. Moody casts his eye over to her, curious he doesn’t stop her. She stops herself. She can’t be seen feeling anything but objectivity. She has to remain aloof. 

“You’re so much better than your simpering husband he couldn’t even keep it up.” There’s no warning for the next curse.

“Just tell me. We don’t have to do this.” Lily sounds like she doesn’t want to do it. She acts like torturing Bellatrix is hard for her. She can’t hide the dark satisfaction in her eyes. Not from Hermione. Hermione knows what darkness looks like. Lily is coated with it. The unforgivable is chalky in the air. It clings to them all. Painting their indiscretion. Lily is drenched. She’s breathing and swallowing it. 

“Perhaps, we should take it down a few notches.” A different member of the Order chimes in. His smile is warm, deceptively so. He’s the good guy. He’s soft looking, approachable. Gentle where Lily is rough. He’s the guy who doesn’t want anyone hurt. He’s the liar.

“Perhaps we should sit and eat before getting too ahead of ourselves.” She had been told to be one of the liars as well. They asked her because they all see her as the sweet muggleborn. Even her closest confidante during the war believe the propaganda the media spreads. She swallows her anger.

“Who made Potter the bad cop and Granger the good cop? You really don’t know your own people.” 

_They don’t know you pet._  
They are using you as their trophy.   
They’ll betray you. They already have.  
When’s the last time you saw your friends?  
They’ve abandoned you. 

“What can I get you?” She ignores Bellatrix’s blatant bait. She intends to make the anger rise up but Hermione won’t allow it. She shoves it deeper. The pressure building. She isn’t sure how far she can bury it before it explodes. She only hopes it’s deep enough to only take her out. 

“A loving wife?” Hermione fights the urge to roll her eyes. It’d be too familiar. She isn’t familiar with Bellatrix Black. She hasn’t seen Bellatrix Black since she tortured her in Malfoy Manor. 

“I meant for dinner.”

“That’s my price.” 

“Price?” Lily intervenes their conversation.

“To save your brat.” 

“You have no place to bargain.”

“I have every right. Do you think you’ll break me pet?” It makes Hermione’s skin crawl hearing her use it on someone else. _Don’t be jealous pet, you’re the only mudblood for me. Besides, why would I tear your ear off when there’s so much more fun we could have?_ Jealousy beats a violent rhythm in her mind. Shove it down, ignore Bellatrix’s eyes that cut over to her, hide it. She licks her lips before turning her attention to Lily. She looks like the cat that ate the canary. “They’ve tried for years. You won’t break me. Definitely not before your precious son dies.” Lily swallows loud enough Hermione can hear it. No one else is talking. No one dares. “So, I want a wife.”

“Why would she want a wife?”

“Because, criminals may live with their spouses if their spouse is willing. With the influx of criminals space is needed at Azkaban.” Moody says. He looks impressed with Bellatrix’s ingenuity. If only he knew.

“Who’d be willing to marry you?” An Order member spits. “You’re a murderer.”

“Well, if they want to save little Potter, I suspect anyone I choose.” 

“You don’t get to choose.” Lily’s trying to scrap some control over this situation. She won’t manage.

“Well, I’m a sucker for Romeo and Juliet. Those muggles sure do understand drama. What do you say pet, up for a wifey?” 

“I would never marry you.” Disgust returns to Lily.

“Not you.” Bellatrix matches her disgust blow for blow. She moves forward and the guards tug her back. “I can’t get married over here.” 

“You can’t marry the girl.” Moody huffs. 

“You want to marry Hermione? She’s a child.” _You’re their infantile mudblood. They dress you and hold you up as their doll of glory. So young, so pure. They don’t know you._ Hermione breathes and walks forward to Lily’s protest.

“What’s more important? Harry’s life or a marriage?” Hermione asks Lily. Lily looks uncomfortable. She already knows her choice. She’ll choose her son over Hermione everytime. _They’ll betray you._

“We can’t marry them.” The good guy from before talks. Hermione doesn’t even know his name. He’s new to the Order and she’s long since cared. 

“It’s for Harry. We have to.” Bellatrix hasn’t stopped staring at her. A look of hunger and satisfaction. Lily shifts uncomfortably. Bellatrix has her tongue trapped between her teeth and looks every ounce the Death Eater she once was. She’s in charge here. She has them all by a vice and can demand what she wants. Hermione is the lamb to the slaughter. How fitting, they all treat her as innocent as a lamb, she should have figured they’d be so quick to sacrifice her. 

“We’ll be married here and now. No one will kill me. I’ll be your wife and I will not return to Azkaban. ” 

“Agreed.” Moody grumbles. “You’ll cure Harry and never again take another life.” 

“Why would I need to take another when you’ve given me one so ripe?” 

“Marry them already.” Lily snaps to Moody. Eager to save her son or eager to have this evil done with Hermione isn’t sure. Hermione steps forward and into Bellatrix’s space. She’s closer to her than she has been in over a year. _Are you not worried? What happens when we go back?_

The guard shoves Bellatrix forward and Hermione catches her. She’s holding Bellatrix up by her arms allowing her to regain her footing. The anger is boiling, the lid is rattling. Bellatrix’s thumb soothes her. Subtle, unseen, but felt. She wrestles it under control once more. Not yet. Not here. 

“Do you take Hermione Granger to be your wife?” 

“Straight to the point? Surely you want Granger to experience the wonders of a real wedding?” 

“Bellatrix.”

“Fine, deprive the muddy. I do.”

“Hermione, do you take Bellatrix Black to be your wife?” Moody is more careful with her. Worried. He doesn’t want to hurt her, doesn’t want her to do anything she doesn’t want. 

_You expect me to marry you in this terrible place?_

__

__

_Where better? We have each other. That’s all we need._

“I do.” Sure, iron strong. It’s the strongest they’ve heard her since the war. The truest. Words so certain, the bind of marriage sealed. Bellatrix tugs her close and kisses her. Her lips are chapped and she tastes terrible but Hermione wants to scream and cry. She wants to drag Bellatrix away right this moment. 

“How do we save Harry?” Lily cuts in, bodily separating the two. Hermione is about to curse her but once again stops short at Bellatrix’s look. They’re too close to mess up now. 

“Oh, it was just a little old fashioned poison. Should be out of his system any moment.” It’s cocky as it should be. She could have really cursed him but she wanted something that would hurt. Something that would rub the salt in. She wanted the message to be clear, they sacrificed Hermione for no reason. Hermione had thought it was to prove something to her, to prove they didn’t care. Perhaps so Bellatrix could gain the simple satisfaction of winning. She sees now, she just wanted to hurt Lily. Hermione thought her anger was overwhelming but Bellatrix’s is unstoppable. She remembers. She remembers the pain Lily has caused Hermione and had planned this all just to hurt Lily. Just to avenge Hermione. 

_No one will ever touch you again so long as I’m around._

“Now, if you’ll excuse me it’s time for my honeymoon.” She pulls Hermione along with her, still chained. A guard roughly grabs Bellatrix not willing to let her go. Hermione has had enough. She shoves the guard’s hand off much to the room’s surprise. 

“No one touches my wife.” Silence. “If this is to be my fate, I shall do it well.” It sounds self-sacrificing, it sounds like they would expect. They all relax, she smiles wobbly at them. They don’t suspect. 

“Be safe Hermione.” Lily looks at her beseechingly, her face pale with guilt. 

_I won’t let them hurt you anymore._


End file.
